Kleine Drabblesammlug
by Geneviere
Summary: Ich werde hier ein paar Drabbles Posten, mit Verschiedenen Themen, Pairings und auch Altersempfehlungen. Deswegen bitte ich euch, immer auf die Warnungen am Anfang der einzelnen Drabbles zu achten (wenn vorhanden ).
1. Das Geständnis

Disclaimer: Nix hier gehört mir, weder Draco noch Harry, nur die Idee und die aneinanderreihung der Wörter. g  
So, viel Spass dann.

Das Geständnis

"Ja verdammt", rief er, "ich gestehe ja schon."  
Wütend blickte Harry in die grauen Augen seines Wiedersachers.  
"Du gestehst also?" Triumph stieg in Draco auf. "Na dann mal los."  
Erwartungsvoll sah er Harry an.  
"Also, erst mal tut es mir leid, ich weiß, ich hätte dich vorher fragen müssen. Aber das  
einzige, was grade zählt, ist, dass du mir verzeihst." Sein Blick wurde bittend.  
Draco sah ihn überrascht an, einen solchen Blick war er von Harry nicht gewohnt.  
"Gut", sagte er, "aber nur, wenn du ihn mir sofort wieder gibst."  
Erfreut drückte Harry Draco seinen alten Teddy in die Hand.


	2. Familienbande

Familienbande

„Aber du musst es sein", rief Lavender Brown aufgebracht.

„Verdammt nein! Das kann gar nicht sein", verteidigte Angelina Johnson sich, „Das wäre anatomisch überhaupt nicht möglich."

„Wie? Warum denn nicht?"

„Wie alt hättest du damals sein müssen? Minus eins? Du spinnst doch."

Lavender schluchzte auf. „Ich habe so lange nach Dir gesucht. Und jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe, leugnest du es."

„Und warum treffen wir uns dann erst jetzt?", Angelina seufzte auf.

„Wir wurden halt getrennt. Meine Mutter war dagegen, dass ich dich behalte. Sieh es doch ein", flehte sie.

„Mein Gott, Lavender, ich bin bestimmt nicht deine Tochter."


	3. Bissige Angelegenheiten

Summary: Harry und Draco versticken sich in bissigen Angelegenheiten. Draco will nicht, dass Harry etwas tut, doch was genau das ist? Findet es heraus.

Disclaimer: Wiedermal gehört nix mir und alles dieser verflixt guten Autorin namens J.K. Rowling, mit ihren Ideen, die wir Harry Potter - Fans immer wieder zu unseren eigenen Gunsten verdrehen.

Warnung: slash (wenn ihr meint _grins_)

Bissige Angelegenheiten

"Harry Potter", keuchte Draco überrascht, "Was fällt dir ein?  
Nein! Das darfst du nicht."

"Ach und warum nicht?" Harry grinste den blonden Slytherin verschmitzt und überlegen an.

"Ich habe dich in der Hand, Malfoy und das weißt du auch." Und damit wandte er sich wieder dem zu, was er vor der lästigen Unterbrechung des frechen Slytherins getan hatte.

"Nein!", schrie Draco nun, "Das darfst du nicht in den Mund nehmen! Oh Gott! Nein, das gehört mir!" Er stöhnte auf, als der Gryffindor genüsslich zubiss.

Doch plötzlich riss er Harry das bereits angebissene Stück Schokolade aus der Hand und biss selbst hinein.


	4. Krieg?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der großartigen J.K. Rowling. Nur die Story gehört mir, und die Idee, dass Harry und Draco jemals etwas derartiges (will hier nicht zu viel verraten) zusammen machen könnten_ hihi_

_  
_Danksagung: An alle meine lieben Reviewer erstmal ein großes DANKE, man hörtdoch immer wieder gerne, das einem die Drabbles gefallen, besonders, wenn man ansonsten in einem großen kreativen Tief steckt -.-

So, hier jetzt die Story:

Krieg?

Mit Blicken, die töten könnten, sah er ihn an.  
"Du hast mich betrogen.", zischte der Slytherin.  
"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich fair sein würde. Außerdem ist es nur ein Spiel.", erwiderte der Gryffindor.  
"Ein Spiel? Es ist mehr als nur ein Spiel. Es ist ein Kampf."  
"Ein Kampf? Wovon redest du?" Harry war verwirrt.  
"Natürlich ist es ein Kampf", sprach der König.  
"Genau", stimmte ein Bauer zu.  
Harry blickte in die Runde.  
"Wir führen hier keinen Krieg, sondern Spielen nur." Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf das Schachbrett und die sprechenden, sich einmischenden Figuren, die vor ihnen standen.


	5. Blindheit

Blindheit

"Oh Dennis, ich war ja so blind", gestand Petunia Dursley zurückhaltend, "Ich hätte von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass du der einzig Richtige bist."

"Wie oft habe ich es Dir gesagt, Petunia? Ich sagte 'Ich, Dennis Creevey bin der Echte', aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben."

"Ja, Ich war blind für die Wahrheit. Und dabei hat mir jeder gesagt, dass ich mich in ihm geirrt hatte und du es warst der hätte hier sein sollen. Ich hätte ihnen von vorneherein glauben schenken sollen. Und jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du mein wahrer Neffe bist, in den Schrank mit Dir."


	6. Nächtliche Suche

Ich hab es diesmal mit etwas neuem versucht und zwar einem Zweiteiler . beides sind drabbles, aber sie schließen sich zu einer zusammenhängenden story zusammen. sagt mri mal, was ihr davon haltet.

Warnung: Sash, ich würd sagen, diesmal ist das Rating bei PG-13

viel spaß

Nächtliche Suche

"Verdammt, wo hab ich's denn noch mal hingelegt?", flüsterte Bill Weasley, als er durch den Fuchsbau schlich und alle Schubladen und Schränke durchsuchte. "Gestern hatte ich's doch noch."   
Plötzlich erschien Arthur im Türrahmen. Sein Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen ab.  
"Was machst du denn da, Bill?", er gähnte, "So eine Unordnung, Mum wird dich umbringen."   
Bill errötete leicht. "Ich suche etwas", damit wendete er sich wieder von seinem Vater ab und kniete sich auf den Fußboden, um unter dem Sofa nachzusehen.  
"Yeah", erfreut sprang Bill auf und rannte wortlos an seinem Dad vorbei, die Tube Gleitgel in der Hand.

Sie hatten sich kennen gelernt, als Bill mal wieder in London war. Die Stadt war in ein schönes herbstliches Licht getaucht, doch Bill, der einige wichtige Erledigungen zu machen hatte, hatte keinen Blick dafür übrig.  
Er kickte das Herbstlaub, das überall herumlag vor sich her und lief stur geradeaus, als er in ihn hineinrannte.  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?", durchschnitt eine samtweiche Stimme die Luft, Bill sah auf. Dort stand er, engelsgleiches blondes Haar, samtige Haut. Bill wusste sofort, dass er ihn haben wollte.  
Jetzt kam er in sein Zimmer, wo Draco Malfoy schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.

_Vorgaben: _

_Arthur Weasley / Bill Weasley Gleitmittel _

_Bill Weasley / Draco Maloy Herbstlaub_


	7. Namentlich

**warnung**: hmm, was hätten wir denn da? slashige andeutungen und sinnlosigkeit

ooOooOoo

Namensgebung

„Hallo, du Frettchen!"

„ Na, Narbengesicht."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Frettchen!"

„Ich nenn dich, wie ich will, Narbengesicht!"

„Ich hasse dich, weißt du das?"

„Nein, du hasst mich nicht, das weiß ich genau. Erinnere dich mal an letzte Nacht, Har'."

„Letzte Nacht? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Drac'", Harry tat unwissend.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Und nenn mich nicht Drac'", kam es genervt zurück.

„Wenn du mich Har' nennst, nenn ich dich Drac'."

Resigniert seufzte der Blonde auf.

Harry merkte schon, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Draco schluckte noch einmal, bevor er sagte: „Ok, nenn mich Frettchen."


	8. Abergläubisch

Dieses Drabble entstand im Zuge des Monatstemas 'Aberglaube' auf hdslash

Warnung: slash

ooOooOooOoo

Abergläubisch

„Hermine, lass mich rein!", rief Ron verzweifelt und klopfte an die Tür seiner Freundin

Draco, der gerade in den Raum kam, sah erst Ron überrascht und dann Harry fragend an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Hermine ist abergläubisch." Harry gab seinem Freund einen Kuss.

„Abergläubisch? Und was hat das jetzt mit Ron zu tun?"

„Bei den Muggeln sagt man, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht, bringt das Unglück, deswegen lässt Hermine ihn nicht rein."

„Den Aberglauben gibt es bei den Zauberern auch. Aber ich versteh die Muggel nicht ganz, Harry, die Hochzeit ist doch erst in drei Monaten."


	9. Einsamkeit

Autor: Geneviere  
Titel: Einsamkeit  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, ich bekomme hier kein Geld für…  
Wörter: 100  
Thema: Rache

ooOooOooOoo

„Warum tust du mir das an?", schreit er verzweifelt, mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hast du noch nie etwas von ‚Rache' gehört?"

„Rache? Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung abgewiesen hast, das du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast. Ich wollte dir zeigen, was es heißt zu leiden."

„Und ich dachte, du liebst mich", immer noch laufen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist – und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Es scheint wehzutun." Ich drehe mich um, lasse ihn allein, mit seinem Schmerz und kehre zurück in meine Einsamkeit.


	10. Immer schön höflich

Autor: GeneviereTitel: Immer schön höflich  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: nix mir, alles der Rowling  
Wörter: 100  
Thema: Käsecracker  
Kommentar: Na ja, eigentlich bin ich ja grad auf einem, wie Daeny es so schön ausgedrückt hat, "Fies- und Gemein- Trip", aber was soll man denn gemeines aus Käsecrackern herausfiltern?

„Ich möchte auch einen Keks."  
„Bitte?" Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an.  
„Na das, was du da isst."  
„Das ist kein Keks, Draco", sagte Harry in belehrendem Tonfall und nahm sich einen weiteren ‚Keks', „Das ist ein Käsecracker."  
„Gut, dann gib mir halt einen Käsecracker", sagte er in gelangweiltem Tonfall.  
„Nein", sagte Harry kauend und nahm sich provozierend noch einen Cracker.  
„Was? Warum nicht?"  
„Du hast nicht ‚Bitte' gesagt." Und schon verschwand ein weiterer Cracker in Harrys Mund.  
„Na gut, bekomme ich ‚Bitte' einen Keks?"  
„Cracker."  
„Bitte einen ‚Käsecracker'?"  
„Ich würde gerne ‚Ja' sagen, Schatz, aber die Tüte ist leer."


	11. Routine

**Titel**: Routine  
**Autor**: Geneviere  
**Rating**: T  
**Wörter**: 300  
**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört J.K.R.  
**Anmerkung**: ein kleines dreiteiliges Drabble, das ich letztens aus Langeweile im Unterricht geschrieben hab Hoffe es gefällt

Wie jeden Morgen steht er auf, duscht, putzt sich die Zähne.  
Wie jeden Morgen trifft er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf seine Freunde, geht mit ihnen zum Frühstück.  
Wie jeden Morgen geht er zum Unterricht: Zaubertränke, Verwandlung.  
Wie jeden Tag geht er zum Mittagessen, in die Pause, macht Hausaufgaben.  
Wie jeden Nachmittag geht er zum Unterricht: Verteidigung, Zauberkunst.  
Wie jeden Morgen geht er zum Essen.  
Immer diese Routine.  
Dann ein Bruch in der Routine: Er stößt gegen jemanden, blickt auf, sieht in blaue Augen, die ihn überrascht, nein verächtlich, anstarren.  
Eine Entschuldigung. Trennung von dem warmen angenehmen Körper.  
Rückfall in die Routine.

Am nächsten Tag, steht er auf, duscht, putzt sich die Zähne.  
Er geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sieht sich um, seine Freunde sind nicht da.  
Er geht alleine zum Frühstück, sieht seine Freunde gemeinsam am Tisch sitzen, sie sehen ihn nicht. Er setzt sich ans andere Tischende.  
Er geht zum Unterricht, erfährt, der Lehrer ist krank, Freistunde.  
Er geht in die Bibliothek, nimmt sich ein Buch, lernt. Ein Geräusch, er blickt auf, sieht in dieselben grauen Augen, wie am Tag zuvor. Ein Lächeln, das erwidert wird.  
Ein warmes Gefühl, er wendet sich ab.  
Er geht am Abend ins Bett, er lächelt.

Er schlägt die Augen auf, er hat verschlafen.  
Das heißt, kein Frühstück. Er geht sofort zum Unterricht: Zaubertränke.  
Ärger, Strafarbeit. Nur noch ein freier Platz, schon wieder diese blauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam anstarren. Eine zufällige Berührung, ein warmes Gefühl.  
Beim Essen Mitleidsbekundungen seiner Freunde, er sagt nichts.  
Am Abend ein einsamer Spaziergang am See. Eine Begegnung, ein Gespräch.  
Sie lachen, er fragt sich, was geschehen ist. Er spürt eine Verbundenheit, die in den letzten Jahren gefehlt hat.  
Er nimmt die Hand des anderen. Ein Blick in die fremden Augen. Ein schüchterner Kuss.  
Die Gewissheit: Harry Potter liebt Draco Malfoy.

ooOooOooOoo

A/N: so ihr lieben, hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten mal


End file.
